A beacon frame is commonly used to set timing allocations and to communicate management information in a wireless communication network including multiple wireless devices. A beacon frame may provide communication schedule timing allocations to the wireless devices in the network for wireless communication over radio frequency (RF) channels.
The 60 GHz RF band can provide a higher data communication rate (e.g., by a factor of 10) in comparison to the IEEE 802.11n wireless communication standard. However, beacon transmissions usually operate at a much lower rate due to their broadcast nature, thus creating significant control overhead to 60 GHz wireless communication networks.